


I am lucky to have you

by AliceAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fanart, First Love, M/M, OOC, hug time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: I am not following any order, I draw what I think…P.S:I had made a mistake the size of Godzilla. I fixed it.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I am lucky to have you

"When you see me out of my mind, don't ask, just hug me. You don't know how much I want it". 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not following any order, I draw what I think…
> 
> P.S:I had made a mistake the size of Godzilla. I fixed it.


End file.
